I Love To Swing
by StarlightSuccubus
Summary: Edward and Rosalie are trapped in an unexciting marriage. On New Year’s Eve they are presented with an idea to spice up their marriage. But Edward has to struggle with his desires as he meets Bella, a free spirited and broken soul.B/E One-shot Lemons EPOV


Hi everyone! This is my first Twilight fic. I really like it. I don't know how this idea came to my head, but it did and I had to try it. I really felt it.

This takes place in the Studio 54 era, and I don't know if the facts are correct or not, but I hope they are. Also, I don't know much about Swinger's parties, so just to let you know. LOL!

For The O.C. fans, as I was writing this, I was reminded of the episode were Sandy and Kirsten go to a Swinger's Party. I really liked that episode.

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight related thing in this story, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I Love to Swing**

Rosalie is my beautiful, amazing wife. We_ care _for each other very much. I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, making her happy. I could picture us having beautiful kids, growing old together in our house in Seattle, Washington.

The thing was that we were two hormonal teenagers and Rosalie's parents were very conservative. They raised her to believe that sex before marriage was a sin. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, who am I to know? But because I loved her and she loved her parents, we both respected their points of view. The problem was that on that September we would be leaving for collage and we wanted to live together, but Rose's parents would never approve of that behavior. So I did what I had to do.

I purposed to her. My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, owns many properties through out Seattle and he is a world renowned surgeon (Chief of Surgery in the largest Hospital in Washington), so I could _afford_ to get married and collage tuition for both of us in an Ivy League school.

We got married when we got out of high school. Rosalie's parents didn't agree with our decision, but we were adults now and didn't need their consent (Plus, I believe that Dartmouth tuition convinced them that it was not _that bad_ of a choice). My parents didn't like the idea, but supported me nonetheless. We were almost 19 years old when that happened. I remember standing at the altar, waiting for my amazingly beautiful girl to come and become eternally attached to me. And when she walked down the aisle, she took my breath away. But that was the last time she took it away from me.

On summer before going to New Hampshire, we went to our honeymoon in Paris. We stayed at the Ritz Hotel. Rosalie was impressed with the luxurious hotel and also with my American Express Black. I don't blame her, because when we were dating I used to shower her with gifts, so it was my fault. But still, I realized that maybe Rosalie not only loved me for my good humor and naturally good looks but for _my money _too_. _I was annoyed, but the fuck was I going to waste a ridiculously expensive hotel room and the most stunning girl in Washington. So, we had sex…for the first time…and it was awkward.

In our collage years, we started experiencing more in that department. It felt good, but for me there was something missing. Like I said, Rosalie, to me, was beyond beautiful. I was the envy of many frat boys and what not; but I didn't feel the connection that people in love should feel when making love to their wives. We didn't share that chemistry that many of our friends had with their significant others. But we loved and care for each other, so we stayed together and tried to live happily. We get along really well. She likes spending my money (my father created a rather large trust fund for me) and I have more that enough to feed a small country, so I didn't care, as long as Rosalie was happy, I was comfortable.

And Rose being happy and I being comfortable meant one thing: we were faithful to one another. Sure, I caught Rose staring at other guys and let's say that I'm not so innocent, but it is something natural. Our sex drive has been decreasing along the years. We used to go at it like rabbits, but now we are more like an old married couple who just watches the Wheel of Fortune and shares an oxygen tank. I knew that somehow we had to spice up our intimacy and we have tried some things like dressing up, becoming members of the High Mile Club, doing it in Rose's parents' bedroom (I shudder at the memory, it was her idea, not mine), doing it on the woods with the thrill of getting caught, buying the Kama Sutra and trying every freaking position. We've been married for 15 years now, and I can't help but think that we rushed intro things; we didn't get to see other people, travel to other places and that sort of things that imply becoming adults. We are now 34 years old and we haven't done it with other people. So, I can't help but wonder, what would it feel like to have sex with another woman?

One night Rose and I were preparing ourselves to get ready for bed, when I asked her if she ever thought about other guys that way. She didn't say anything, but I could see the top of her breasts and chest blushing. That was answer enough for me. I wasn't mad, because the same thought have been running through my mind, but that answer just opened a whole new door of possibilities. What if..?

I would never cheat on my wife,_ never_. I was not one of those guys. I hated when people went behind their boyfriend/girlfriend's backs and cheated on them. It was low, but what if we did it with each others' permission. Could I bare the thought of Rosalie being with another man? Could she let go of me for one night and let me be with another girl? I didn't know, but anyway, the idea was ridiculous and I pushed it to the back of my mind. I wasn't going to suggest anything out loud

Today was New Year's Eve and we were in New York celebrating. Us, being quite the socialites (Rose loves to show off), were invited to some parties. I made a reservation for dinner at Nobu because Rosalie loves Japanese food. Then the driver took us through the crowded streets and we arrived to a pretty cool party. Everybody worth knowing was there. Celebrities, top models, Manhattan's socialites, rock stars, important business people and what not.

We started walking through the crowd, stopping to greet friends and acquaintances, getting introduced to new people when my heart skipped a beat, because the most stunning, most beautiful, most radiant, and most everything caught my eye. The girl was standing by the bar alone with a bored expression on her wonderful face. She looked very young, way too young for me, but I kept staring. This beautiful lady had shiny long chocolate brown hair, big brown doe eyes and silky ivory skin. She was wearing a silk midnight blue tiny dress that clung to her body perfectly, showing all her amazing curves.

Sighing, I grabbed two flutes of champagne from a waitress and gave one to my wife, then drained mine in one gulp. Rosalie was animatedly talking to our friend Alice and thankfully didn't notice my behavior. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend looked bored with the girlie talk and was staring into space.

"Jasper" I whispered, leaning over him. I caught his attention.

"Yes, Edward?" he answer curiously.

"Do you know who is that girl sitting by the bar?" I said, tilting my head towards her direction. Jasper turned discreetly and smirked knowingly.

"Yes, I know who she is" he whispered "Gorgeous isn't she?"

"Yes" I responded and immediately regretted my answer. I was too caught up staring at her that I forgot that Rosalie was beside me. I turned to look at her but she was too immersed in what Alice was saying to be paying attention to me. Jasper chucked at my reaction.

"But I'm sorry to say that she's off limits" He said and I felt disappointment sweeping through my body. It must've shown because Jasper added, "And so are you, so just stop staring"

I felt like a bucket of cold water was being dropped over me. Reality hit me. _What am I thinking? and Rosalie being here. _I grabbed a drink from another waitress that was passing by and took it down in one gulp without noticing what it was. _Urgh, it's strong! _I cleared my throat. Again, Jasper saw my struggle and said:

"Well, if you really want to know who she is despite your situation and I know what you are thinking…" he trailed off. I waved my hand for him to continue. I really wanted to know who she is. "Her name is Isabella Swan, she's Jacob Black's girl"

"Jacob Black as in Hollywood's most famous sought after actor?" I asked stunned. I knew who this guy was. Rosalie loved all his movies and I admit, he was a pretty good actor and had really good action movies. He always appeared in Us Weekly (Rose always buys them and leaves them in the bathroom) but I'm not into celebrity gossip so I don't read them thoroughly, I just scan through them and that's why, maybe I haven't seen this beauty with him posing for the paparazzi. Jasper, on the other hand, is working at Paramount Pictures in California, so he knows all the ins and outs of the celebrities' world.

"Yep, the one and only" he said. I've always considered my self a person that gets anything he wants. I've got money, good looks (Rosalie's always telling me that), and a successful law firm and real estate investment company. But right now I felt intimidated, she was not out of my league, but the thought that she was into movie stars scared me. She'd never be interested in a boring lawyer. Isabella was going out with an actor who made millions by appearing in blockbuster movies. What an exciting life, surrounded by all the glamour and new interesting artists. Whereas I live in a humid city with ferry boats, she lives in the sunny California. My hopes of getting her instantly came crashing down, well that and_… I am a married man. _

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to focus on my wife and my friends. But out of the corner of my eye I could see that, indeed, this Jacob Black guy was with Isabella. Out of nowhere he appeared from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face and my heart broke, because that smile was never going to be directed at me.

By the time midnight came, I was feeling slightly tipsy. Rosalie didn't mind because she was a bit drunk too. The count down to the New Year started and Rosalie turned to look at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed my hands in her sides and we looked at each other. Then she leaned her head towards my ear and whispered.

"Our New Year resolution is to be more adventurous this year" I tilted my head back to look at her and she was wearing a seductive smirk on her face. I smiled down at my wife.

Four…

Three…

Two…

And just in that second, I had the urge to scan the room and see what _she_ was doing. I quickly looked over the people and there she was, in the arms of her beloved. I looked at her face to see her expression and… was she looking at me? Intense brown met my green and I froze.

She caught me.

And was staring back at me.

Intently.

One… "Happy New Year!"

And just like that I leaned my face towards Rosalie but never breaking eye contact with Isabella. I kissed my wife, passionately, while looking at another woman and I was aroused. And the fact that she was kissing her boyfriend and looking at me the same way that I was looking at her, made me hard. Her gaze was lustful, and so was mine.

Rosalie broke the kiss and opened her eyes.

"Wow, you have never kissed me like that" she said breathlessly. And instantly I felt guilty. Dirty. I felt like I was cheating on my wife. So from that point on, I tried to behave and not to look at Isabella. I had to keep myself distracted so I started drinking fruity cocktails and champagne. Rosalie was also drinking. I buried my head in my wife's neck and started a trail of innocent kisses. Meanwhile imagining it was Isabella's neck. Fuck me. I needed something stronger than these fruity shits. So I excused myself and went to the bar. Isabella was no longer there, but it was good news, because if she would have been there I would have kidnapped her and taken her to some hotel…

"Stop it" I said out loud. She was some kind of witch that had bewitched my mind. These things had never happened to me. I craved for her. Badly.

"Edward" someone called my name and I turned around to see who it was. James Whitlock, Jasper's brother, was standing in front of me along with his wife Victoria.

"James, good to see you here" I said. I took Victoria's hand in mine and kissed it. "you too Victoria"

I realized that she was checking me out. It was starting to disgust me, because she was looking at me like I was something to eat and in the same room as her husband, but then I remember that I have been doing the same thing to my wife. Again I felt sickened. She then turned to look at James with a knowing smirk.

"Actually, we are heading out, this party is a bit boring" said Victoria. "But it would be _so nice_ to see more of you too" and I couldn't help but hear the innuendo in that sentence. I cleared my throat to break the awkwardness that all of the sudden came.

"Yes, I'm going to look for Rosalie, this party is not that good" I said conversationally as I scanned the room, noticing that Isabella probably had left.

"Oh, Rosalie is back there by the window, I gave her an invitation to this party, if you two want to come. _It might be fun; you know?_" He said putting emphasis on the last sentence and looking at Rosalie up and down. I narrowed my eyes, but let it go.

"Well, let me ask if she wants to and I'll see you" I answered waving my hand at them and striding towards my wife.

"Hey" I said, encasing Rosalie in an embrace "I just saw James and Victoria; they invited you to a party?"

"Yes, here's the invitation" she said handing me a black expensive envelope. "Don't open it here"

I looked at her oddly, taking the envelope and keeping it safe in the inside pocket of my jacket. We strolled through the crowd for some time. I looked at my watch and it was 1:48. Isabella was nowhere to be seen. Alice and Jasper had just left 10 minutes ago and now Rosalie and I were alone. She looked nervous and uneasy. We didn't speak more as we went to stand by the window and looked out at the city. I was holding her hand and it was sweaty. It was odd because she never sweats while holding my hand. I felt awkward so I excused myself again to go to the restroom.

Once I entered, I went to the urinal, unzipped myself and started peeing. I notice that the restroom was empty except for this bulky guy that was standing beside me doing his own business. I finished up. I went to wash my hands and the guy came next to me. He started scrubbing his hands with soap, but I wasn't paying attention because I felt the black invitation in my pocket and curiosity won me over. I looked at it and noticed that the envelope said "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" I peeled open the thick paper and extracted an elaborately red invitation. It looked expensive and well designed. It read:

**Studio 54**

**Requests the Honor of Y****our Presence**

**At**

**1983****'s New Year's "Elite" Party**

**On Thursday, the First of January **

**Nineteen Eighty-Three**

**At Three O' Clock in the Morning**

**254 West ****54th Street**

**Manhattan**

**Formal evening attire is required**

**NOTE: By receiving this invitation with your name, your photographs have been submitted and approved.**

I finished reading and the bulky guy chuckled, startling me. I looked up at him and he was drying his hands with a paper towel. He had an amused expression on his face.

"Emmett McCarthy, you must be…" he said looking at the envelope and extending his hand. "Mr. Edward Cullen"

I shook his hand. He seemed familiar. "Wait, I know you, you are the New York Giants' quarterback, right?"

"Yep, the one and only" he said, and then he nodded towards the invitation I held in my hand "So, are you going to the party?"

"I don't know. What's it about?" I asked, because I didn't have a clue about all the mystery Rosalie made about it. Emmett chuckled again and I looked puzzled.

"You really don't know what happens at these parties?" he asked as if it was so obvious that I would know.

"Nope, what's the deal them?" I asked. He leaned towards me and looked around to see if we were alone. "Well, these parties are wife swapping parties"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe it. I was drunk in New Year's, in a bathroom with a Giants's quarterback explaining to me about a swinger's party I have been invited. I never imagine that my year would start off this way.

"Yeah, it's a party where you go with your wife and then-" I cut him off.

"I know what that means, but what I meant is, what is it about these photos? The invitation says-"

"Oh, well you should know about them, you submitted them for the party, right?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. Emmett seemed to know quite a bit about these activities.

"I didn't submit my photos, what does this mean?" I asked because apparently I didn't know the mechanics of this lifestyle.

"Well, if you want to attend these parties, you send photos so the party committee can approve them. So if they do, they send you an invite and that means you are in. This particular party is very nice, usually only celebrities and models get in, I guess you are lucky you made it, your wife must be quite something…" he explained. Like I said, Emmett knew quite a lot about them.

"So how do you know all of these?" I asked with a knowing smile. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Then he leaned into me and whispered as if we were not alone.

"Well, you see…my wife Tanya and I are into this sort of lifestyle, we've been going to this particular party for 4 years in a row" he said embarrassed. Well I guess admitting this to a complete stranger was something.

"Oh, so… is it any good?" I asked curiously.

"Well yeah, usually I end up with some Cindy Crawford type of girl" he said proudly.

"That's nice" I said, not knowing really if it was or not. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, see you around, Cullen" he said to me as he left.

"See you" was my answer as I resumed washing my hands. I splashed some waster in my face, and then proceeded to dry both my face and hands with paper towel. Maybe it was not a bad idea going to this party. Certainly Rosalie wanted; otherwise she wouldn't have shown me the invitation. I wondered if she sent our pictures to this committee. Was she in contact with James and Victoria? After all they gave us the envelope.

That thought angered me. Is Rosalie going behind my back? Did she want to sleep with somebody else? Did she want James? If it was true, the fact that she contacted James and Victoria unnerved me. I always have hated Jasper's brother; he's an arrogant bastard that thinks so highly about himself. I was furious. I opened the door to the bathroom and walked towards my wife. She was still looking out the window, so when I grabbed her by the arm she was startled.

"Hey" she greeted me, caressing my cheek with her right hand and holding a flute of champagne in the other one. I took it from her and gulped all its contents.

"Let's head out" I said, placing the empty crystal flute in a nearby table and dragging her towards the exit. Once we stepped outside the building, our driver was already waiting for us by the car.

"Happy New Year Mr. and " he said politely, opening the door for Rosalie. Once inside the car, I turned to look at Rosalie. She was fidgeting in her seat.

"Where to, Mr. Cullen?" our driver asked, looking at me through the mirror.

"To the hotel, please Mike" I said. Rosalie turned to look at me with confusion in her face.

"Edward, I thought we were going to… you saw the invite in the restroom, right?" she didn't need to finish the sentence for me to know what she was implying. "I mean, when you told me we were leaving I never thought you meant for the night to be over"

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Did you send out photos for approval?" I asked calmly. I was a very patient husband. _Deep breaths, Edward, you can not get angry with your wife, when a while back you were mentally undressing another girl_, I thought.

"What do you mean, Edward?" she asked uncertainly.

"Our pictures, for us to being invited to this party" I said taking out the envelope and showing it to her. "Did James and you plan this behind my back?"

"Oh, Edward, of course not!" she said understanding why I was angry. "You know me; you know I'd never go behind your back, James and Victoria must have submitted them"

Her voice sounded sincere. I believed her. She has never given me reasons to doubt her. Rosalie has been an excellent wife, considering that our marriage wasn't that good. She's always supported me and taken care of me. And here I am, doubting her and getting angry after something stupid. Besides, my mind has been busy all night thinking about Isabella, Rosalie deserved her fantasies too. I rubbed my eyes and turned to look at her.

"Do you really want to go to this party?" I asked her. She met my eyes and gulped nervously.

"Yes"

"Do you think it will do us good?" I asked. I didn't want to make a decision only to regret the outcome later. Also, we have never acknowledged our marital problems. We never discussed them out load. We lacked communication.

"Edward, I don't know, but what else have we got to loose?" she asked. Her hands were fidgeting nervously in her lap. I took them in mine, to assure her that I was no longer angry. I gave them a gentle squeeze. "Besides, remember our New Year's resolution, let's be more adventurous. Nothing bad could come out of this situation, I mean, we do this and Saturday we have a flight to catch so we can leave this entire thing behind. What happened in New York stays in New York"

"I'm not sure" I said sincerely.

"Edward, if you don't want to go, fine" she said, also giving my hands a reassuring squeeze. "I won't hold a grudge against you, but I know you want to go too, I know you are always wondering what would it feel to be with somebody else, and let's face it, tonight you couldn't stop staring at that girl, I saw you"

"Rose, I…" she silenced me, placing a finger to my lips. I felt guilty.

"You don't have to apologize, it's normal to be attracted to other people" she reasoned. God, she's a very understanding wife, I'm going to have to make it up to her.

"Okay, let's go to this party" I said, turning to look at our driver, meanwhile holding Rose's sweaty hand. I was starting to feel nervous about this thing too. "Mike, we are no longer going to the hotel, please take us to Studio 54"

We arrived 5 minutes later. Mike parked the car in front of the night club. We got out and I saw that the entrance was crowded; all kinds of people were waiting by the chain. You could see hope in their faces as the bouncer started picking who could go in and who couldn't. We stopped in front of him and I showed him the invitation. With a nod of his head, he opened the chain to us. We stepped inside and were immediately welcomed by a hostess in a skimpy outfit.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, the party is about to start, please follow me" she said through the loud music, taking our coats from our hands and giving them to the concierge girl. A waitress was standing beside us with a tray full of champagne flutes. The girl handed one to each and we followed her. I looked at Rosalie with an amused expression. _She know our names_, I mouthed to her. She giggled.

People with crazy outfits were dancing everywhere. Many drunk and high people were making out all over the place. I looked ahead and noticed a staircase. We climbed it and arrived to what I assumed was a VIP zone, because a bug bulky guy was standing in front of a crystal door. The girl said our names to the guy and he checked them in a list attached to a clipboard. From what I could see, he had our pictures in that clipboard.

"Full Swap" he said and opened the door for us. Once inside the girl turned to face us.

"Okay, this is your first time here with us, so I'm going to explain the mechanics. Mrs. Cullen please put a bracelet or watch in the container over there. We will tag a number to it. That'll be your lounge number. You, Mr. Cullen, are going to be waiting in another room, along with all the males, and are going to pick one object from the container I just mentioned. The number attached to it will be the room where your partner will be waiting. As you may know, the Full Swap Party here in Studio 54 consists on having privacy, so no one except your partner and you will be in that room."

The girl grabbed the container, and I saw that there were several watches already in there. I looked at Rosalie as she inhaled and exhaled, taking her bracelet and giving it to the host. She tagged the number 7 to it and placed it inside the bowl.

The host called a girl that was standing against a wall.

"Mrs. Cullen, Jessica will escort you to your room" she motioned to the girl "Room number 7"

I turned to look at Rosalie, placing my hands on her cheeks. "Are we really doing this?" I asked because I wanted to make sure that this is what we wanted. She nodded, placing her hands on top of mine and giving me a reassuring squeeze. Before turning to leave she said "Good luck, see you tomorrow"

"Mr. Cullen, follow me"

She lead me to a room were all the other men were waiting. There were about 20, but I didn't look to see who they were because I immediately spotted James.

"Edward, I'm glad you joined" he said with a smirk on his face. I wanted to kick his ass, but instead I smiled at him.

"Yeah, glad I could make it" I said through gritted teeth.

"So, Edward, do you really want your wife to be fucked by one of these guys?" he asked mockingly and to the point. I wanted to punch that smirked off his stupid face. "You know, we can swap our wives, you and me, it is better, you already know me"

I was ready to kick this imbecile's ass when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Cullen was it?"

Emmett McCarthy was standing beside me, smiling from ear to ear. I was glad he showed up because I couldn't stand being alone with James.

"Yes, McCarthy, I decided to join you"

"You won't regret it, you'll see" he said amicably.

"I hope so" I said, meaning every word. Just then, the hostess appeared with the container in hand. I noticed that the room was considerably empty; some guys had already picked their partner and had left.

"Gentleman, are you ready?" she asked, extending the container for us to grab an object. I noticed that Rosalie's bracelet was still there. For one moment I hesitated, _should I take it? _But was too late because the second my hand was going to close on it, Emmett took it.

"Sorry Cullen "he said knowingly. _That fucking bastard! _"It's your wife, isn't it?"

James growled beside me. I knew he wanted to fuck Rosalie. Well, I guess better Emmett than James.

"Yes" I said smiling cynically. "So, you better treat her right"

"I knew it; I recognized the look on your face. But don't worry, I know what it feels the first time, been there." He said, amusement written in his face. "My first time was the same, I wanted to grab my wife's watch, but I stopped myself. I didn't regret it; we really had a good time"

I exhaled and looked around. James grabbed a golden watch; wave us good bye, and left. The hostess looked at me impatiently while Emmett patted me on my back.

"You can do it man" he said encouraging me. I took a deep breath and looked at the container. There was a thin platinum watch that caught my eye. I took it and saw that it had the number 3 attached to it.

"Well Cullen, have a great night, and I promise to take care of her" said Emmett leaving for the door. I followed him. A girl led me through a hallway where room number 3 was. Once in front of the door, I took a deep breath again and opened the door, not knowing what to expect. And certainly, never in a million years would I have expected what I saw. I gave an audible gasp.

_She was there, sitting in a leather couch, fidgeting nervously. _

_Isabella was going to be__ my partner for tonight. I guess Emmett was right. _

My heart was beating at the speed of light. She turned to look at me and her eyes widened and her beautiful skin flushed. I wanted to run towards her, take her in my arms and shower her neck with kisses like I fantasized back at the other party. The only problem was that my legs wouldn't move. We must have stayed like that for minutes, but I didn't know. Time stopped since I entered the room and realized that the girl of my dreams would be with me tonight. Destiny must have played a bad joke. How was I going back to Seattle and leave this, _her, _behind?

Deciding that I better make it worth my while I closed the door behind me and went towards her.

"Hi, my name is Edward" I said, giving her watch back. "I believe this is yours"

She nodded and gulped, but didn't move.

"Here, allow me" I said, taking her wrist in my hand. The moment my hand touched her skin, I felt an electric shock crossed through me. She must've felt it because goose bumps appeared in her forearm. Her skin was so soft; I couldn't help but caressed it while I strapped her watch. I finished but didn't move my hands away. She cleared her throat and finally spoke:

"Yo-you a-are the guy from the other party" Isabella stuttered, but didn't remove her arm away from me. She looked pretty nervous. More than I was.

"Yes, so tell me, what's your name?" I asked even though I already knew who she was. I didn't want to sound like a stalker.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella" she said, pushing all nervousness aside. She finally removed her arm from me. _God, I miss her touch. _

"Bella… it suits you" I said savoring her name. She blushed a beautiful shade of pink at my complement. Sensing the awkward moment, I decided to look around for the first time since I entered.

The room was not large, but large enough for a queen size bed, a bedside table where cold champagne was resting, and this leather couch were Bella was sitting.

"So, do you want some champagne?" I asked, trying to break the ice. She nodded yes. I didn't want to drink anymore because I wanted to remember every moment, but I purred myself a glass just to hold something in my hands. I handed her the other and then I sat beside her on the couch facing her.

"So tell me, what exactly are you doing here?" I asked. I wanted to know everything there was to know about Bella.

"Well, my boyfriend and I decided that-" I cut her off in mid sentence. _Boyfriend?_

"You are not married?" I asked, hoping to hear only one answer. I though she was married to Black, but now that I remember, Jasper never said she was his wife. I was feeling ecstatic and I also knew that I was in danger, because _I _was married.

"No, we are not" she said sadly. I felt the urge to hug her, but I restrained.

"How long have you been together?" I asked.

"Three years" she said it and I could see that something was wrong. She took a gulp from her glass.

"How did you meet him?" I asked and added "I mean, if you want to talk about it"

"Yes, it is fine" she said. "I was living in Phoenix with my mother, I was in my freshmen year in high school, and Jacob Black, my boyfriend, you must know him for some of his movies"

I nodded. I waved my hand for her to continue.

"Well, he came over to Phoenix to film his first real movie; the location was on the gymnasium of my school. So one afternoon, I left some books in my locker that I needed for homework, so I went back to school to pick them up. So when I entered Jacob was leaning on my locker studying his script. We started talking and hit it off immediately, he made me laugh and he was really nice and down to earth. I offered to help him learn his script and we started hanging out everyday after that."

"So, may I ask, how old are you, if you are talking about high school?" I asked, I knew she was young, but not _that_ young. She looked at her lap and mumbled something. I didn't understand.

"Sorry?" I asked. She turned to look at me embarrassedly.

"Eighteen" Oh, God. I was officially a cheater and a pedophile. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"How come they let you into this?" I asked outraged. "What are you doing here? This is supposed to be for married couples who are tired of being married not for teenagers who are starting to live"

And just like that, she started sobbing hysterically. I couldn't help myself this time, as my arms enclosed her in a comforting hug. Automatically she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest, soaking my shirt. I didn't care; this poor beautiful teenager (I cringed at the thought) was in pain. I ran my hands on her back soothingly. She was trembling uncontrollably.

"Let's get out of here" I said, standing up and taking her with me. Bella stopped crying and tilted back her head to look at me, her arms still wrapped around me.

"What about you?" She said with innocent eyes, "What about your wife?"

"My wife is having a good time, we agreed on seeing tomorrow, actually later today, so I wouldn't worry much about her" I said shrugging. "Now, let's get out of here, I'm getting you something to eat"

She nodded while I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. The girl named Jessica was waiting by the door. She opened it for us.

"You leaving Mr. Cullen?" she asked disappointed. That's when I noticed that she was checking me out. I looked at Bella and she noticed too, because a smirk escaped her beautiful full lips.

Once outside the night club, Mike came over to us. He looked at Bella and at our entwined hands and his eyes widened. He didn't ask questions. The ride was quiet but I never let go of her hand. Mike took us to a small café that was open 24/7.

As soon as we entered I dragged Bella to an empty table and sat down. A waitress came over and took our orders. I ordered a glass of water and Bella a coke. She handed us the menus and left to get our drinks.

"Bella" I said

"Yes Edward" as she said my name, my heart skipped I beat. _Oh god, She's a child._ I thought, _when I was 16, she was born_.

"Why were you crying?" I asked concerned "Is it because something I said?"

"No" she said looking down at the table and not meeting my gaze.

"Really?" I asked. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"No, not really" she sigh, then continued "The thing is that, what you said back at the club, about me being eighteen, brought some sour feelings, things I been thinking lately"

"Like what?" I asked interestedly. Bella seemed to be opening up to me. I liked that. _Fuck._

"Like the fact that Jacob has robbed me of my high school years, prom, college, even my dreams. I've experienced some stuff that maybe even someone your age has not even tried. The show business has a really heavy environment. I lost my personality and identity in the process, look at me? What was I doing in a swinger's party if I'm not even married?"

"Yes, indeed, what were you doing?" I asked curiously. "Don't you have to be married or engage to apply?"

"Jacob's idea of fun, in that club he does what he wants" said Bella exasperated "He thought it would be good if we did it with other people, he's a hypocrite, obviously he's cheated on me before, he's a freaking famous move star that has lots of girls throwing themselves at him."

"Then, what's the point of you going through this?"

"Well, for instance, if I do it with other guys, then he can cheat more openly, doesn't have to go behind my back." She said sadly.

"Does he love you?"

"He tells me every day, but I don't believe him, not anymore anyways"

"Do you love him?" I asked, looking intently at her deep eyes, looking for the truth to my question.

"Today, you made me realized that I don't love him" She paused, sighed, and then continued. "I realized that I have never loved him when I looked at you at midnight, and it's really bad that I'm going to say this, but I'm just going to say it"

My eyes were glued to her, Bella mesmerized me.

"The intensity in your eyes as you were kissing your wife and looking at me, made me realized it."

And as she said those words, Bella took my breath away just like Rosalie took it at our wedding. But only a hundred times stronger. OH MY FUCKING GOD.

"Bella, stop it" I said, because if she continued, I was going to turn from a swinger to an exhibitionist right here in the café.

"Sorry" she said embarrassed and looked down at the table again. She was blushing again. That fucking pink color was adorning her cleavage, making her look so beautiful. And that midnight blue dress didn't help my situation.

Luckily, the waitress came with our drinks and took our orders. Bella ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and I didn't order anything. As she left, an awkward silence crossed the table. Then Bella spoke.

"So now, Edward, tell me about you?" I knew she wanted to change the subject, because she knew I was uncomfortable. "I mean, what is a gorgeous guy with an equally gorgeous wife doing in a party like that?"

_Did she said gorgeous?_ I laugh nervously at that. _Urgh I may be 34, but now I was behaving Bella's age. _

"My friend's brother submitted our pictures without our permission. He wanted to have sex with my wife I believe" I explained. Bella was listening to every word as if it was really interesting story.

"And?" she asked.

"And what?" I answered confused "That's it"

"Oh, but you showed up, didn't you? You have a top model looking wife to warm your bed" she asked openly. "Is she doing her job properly? What happened?"

My jaw dropped. Here we go, confession number one:

"She was my first girlfriend, and my first and only everything. We married when we were nineteen years old and went to collage together and we've been doing everything together ever since, it gets really boring, you know?"

"What?" now her mouth was forming a perfect little "O" And my mind began to wonder what would it feel… _stop it, pedophile!_

"Story of my life, pretty boring isn't it?"

"So in other words, I have tried way too much things for my age, whereas you got married right after high school and didn't travel, didn't meet new people, didn't go out with more girls…"

"Yeah, and the lists goes on… so you get the picture"

"And you've never cheated?" she asked and I could see she was really eager to hear the answer. Is it possible that she wants us to….

"Nope, I hate cheaters; it is against my principles" I said as she laughed out loud "What's so funny?"

"It is against your principles to cheat, but not to go to a swinger's party?" she asked amused.

"Well, Rose and I were curious and we weren't going to cheat, it was with permission!" I said faking an indignant tone. She laughed again and it was music to my ears.

"Whatever"

The waitress came with Bella's sandwich and she started to eat. I couldn't help but notice her eagerness as she started chewing.

"Is it good?" I asked. She swallowed and answered.

"Yeah, when I'm around Jacob and our friends, I feel so self conscious that I only eat lettuce, I haven't eaten anything so good in a long time" as she said this, her face saddened. I change subjects and asked her things about herself. I learned that her dream was to go to collage and become a writer, but she didn't finish high school, so she wanted to start with that. She was lovely, inside and out. Bella was, in my eyes, the most beautiful thing in the world. Better that all the seven wonders. And she seemed to be comfortable in my presence. I was in hers. I felt a very deep connection. I hope she felt it too. _Stop it NOW, pedophile!_, I thought, but then a voice inside of me reasoned _"She's an adult, you are not a pedophile"_

When she was done, I paid the check and Mike was already waiting for us. Once inside the car I turned to look at Bella. She was looking out the window and the morning light was illuminating her serene profile. She noticed my staring and blushed but smiled to me nonetheless.

"I really had a good time Bella" I told her. I knew this "date" was coming to an end. I didn't want it to end, but it was wrong in so many levels to continue this.

"Me too Edward" she said as she yawned. She must be very tired.

"Where do you want me to take you?" I asked "Are you staying in a hotel?"

As I said this, her eyes widened and anger was visible in her eyes.

"What?"

"Urgh, I'm going to kill Jacob!" she said through gritted teeth. "He took my purse from me! I don't have money and we didn't check in at any hotel"

"Bella, calm down, doesn't matter, you can stay with me, there's a comfy looking couch in our hotel room where I'm sure I'm going to sleep very well" I offered, but right at that moment destiny was again playing the same sick joke to me. _How was I going to be in a hotel room alone with her?_ I was going to test my self control. I remember that back in high school, my self control was quite impressive, but back then I was with Rosalie, not with Bella.

"No, I don't want to impose myself on you" she said sincerely.

"Don't be silly Bella, I won't let you sleep on the streets with the homeless, besides is very early for someone to pick you up and you look tired" I said pleadingly "Do it for me, I would feel more relaxed that way"

"Okay" she gave in. Mike took us to the Waldorf Astoria and we went up to my room (A/N: imagine the room from "Scent of a Woman"). Once inside, I let Bella know that she could grab anything she wanted from the mini bar; I lend her a silky nightie from Rose (I hope she doesn't mind) and closed the door to the bedroom to give Bella privacy. I took off my tie, unbuttoned the collar and sleeves of my shirt and sat on the couch. I rested my head in my hands and exhaled.

I knew it was going to be a very long night. Bella was just a wall away from me. But I couldn't go inside that room. I didn't want to take advantage of her. She's vulnerable right now. Obviously, it could lead to some things that we would regret later.

Just then I hear the door to the bedroom opened. Automatically, I looked up and there she was. In Rose's light pink nightie and it left almost nothing to the imagination. I gulped audibly and the room started to feel very hot, sending all my blood down to my nether regions.

"Be-Bella, wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered and couldn't tear my gaze from her. She was looking intently at me with lustful eyes. The devil must have sent her my way, because she was too tempting. I wanted to get up and fuck her up against the wall. But it was so wrong, Bella is a child and she's damaged. It would be very selfish of me to look out for my pleasure instead of looking out for this girl's feelings.

"I, I just…" Bella said as she came to stand in front of me. I was frozen on my spot in the couch. She gently placed her hand below my chin and lifted my face so I was looking at her. "I want to touch you, to taste you Edward"

Oh, fuck. Why did she have to say those things? I didn't dare to move, because if I did, my control would crumble down. Why was she torturing me like that? I wanted to feel honorable, to be able to do the right thing. And the right thing to do in this situation was to reject her. I made up my mind and stood up, placing my hands on her bare shoulders.

"Bella, we can't" I said, even though my body was telling me otherwise.

"Why not?" She said, shock written all over her face. She placed her hands on top of mine and pushed them away irritably. I was too stunned by her reaction that I didn't realized that Bella was sliding the straps of the nightie off her shoulders. Even though I stood still on my spot, I closed my eyes immediately. Then I heard the most tempting sound in the world.

The sound of the silky fabric hitting the floor.

If I opened my eyes I would be lost forever. The sexual tension in the room was tangible. I clenched my fists to try and resist this angel standing in front of me. I could feel my nails digging painfully on my flesh. I could feel my heart beats accelerating as well as my breathing. A moment passed and then I was startled because I could feel her breath hovering on my face. My reaction was to breath in her scent.

Fuck me. It was the most delicious scent I have ever known. It was intoxicating. I could feel my pants tightening just by inhaling her beautiful aroma. It smelled of freesias and something else unknown to me. Unknown, but wonderful and completely Bella.

And just when I was getting used to this smell, she leaned towards my ear and whispered seductively:

"Edward please, I'm aching for you, I've never been this wet before and you haven't even touch me" She said this as her lips caressed my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine. I knew that Bella could see that I was starting to waver, because my fists unclenched and my eyelids fluttered, wanting to open my eyes badly, just to look at her in all her naked glory. She took this opportunity and grabbed my hand, placing it on her breast.

And at that moment I hated my treacherous body, because as I felt the weight of the soft flesh in my hand, I couldn't help but close my fingers, caressing her gently. She gave an audible gasp. I could no longer keep my eyes from looking. I had to see her face. And it was a mistake, because what I said back at the party was an understatement. She was… I couldn't find words to describe her; there weren't any adjectives to indicate how beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, sexy, and erotic she was.

I took in the sight in front of me as I inhaled her sent again. First I look at her face and saw an expectant look in her eyes. Then my gaze move to her neck, collarbone and finally it stopped on her breast. My hand was encasing the left one, and her right breast was bare for me to see. Her nipples were the most beautiful shade of pink I've ever seen and the shape of her full, milky globe was perfect. I couldn't help but notice that it fit perfectly in my hand. Then my gaze traveled to her flat perfect stomach. The skin looked so soft, and I could see that as I lightly move my hand on her breast, goose bumps decorated her belly. Then my eyes went downward and a groan escaped my throat. Her hips were curved and perfect but what caught my eyes was her bare nether lips. My erection twitched painfully at the sight. As I saw them glisten, a primal urge to touch every inch of her skin came over me and as I was going to act upon my desire, realization hit me.

_She's eighteen and vulnerable._

Instantly, with inhuman control, I jerked my hand away from her breast and turned my back on her. I didn't see her face, but it must've shown pain, because a sob escaped her lips.

"Bella, get some sleep, I can't do this right now" I said in a pained voice.

"Why not?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end. I turned to look at her once more and caressed her cheek, drying the damp skin. Bella was looking deeply into my eyes. She slapped my hand away and started to unbutton my shirt furiously. I grabbed her wrists forcefully to stop her, the motion causing her breasts to jiggle. "Why won't you fuck me?"

"Because I'm 34 years old Bella" I said through gritted teeth. I was beyond turned on, my pants were painfully tight. "and when I was 16, you were born. You are a teenager!"

"A teenager with more experience in life than you do!" she shouted.

"No Bella, you are a child and are broken, and I don't want to take advantage of this" I tried to reason with her.

"You are not taking advantage; I would be a willing participant"

"Bella, I am married" I said, trying to persuade her because I wanted to take her so badly. She was tearing down my control.

"You don't mind that, because if I remember correctly, you were at that stupid party" she retorted "Your wife must be fucking some random guy while you are here, arguing with me and not getting any"

I was starting to get angry, but not because Rosalie was getting fucked by Emmett, but because Bella was being stubborn and stupid and she was winning the argument. I hated myself because I was painfully hard. I felt sick because this situation was turning me on.

"Is it because of your wife that you won't have sex with me?" she asked again, "She's prettier that me, she's much more beautiful than an _ugly teenager_. I don't stand a chance against her, do I?"

"It's not like that" My blood was boiling in anger and lust. How come she thinks shit about herself?

"Then what is it?" her voice was getting louder "First Jacob cheats on me, then you reject me? What's wrong with me?"

Her words broke my heart because she was wrong, so, so wrong. She was beautiful. I sigh, trying to clear my head and compose myself. I could hear that she started to sob harder. I knew she was misinterpreting my behavior. She thought I was indifferent to her looks, but she was mistaken.

"Bella, don't you see?" I said in a gentle voice, caressing her soaked cheek again "You have no idea what you do to me, since I saw you tonight; I couldn't tear my eyes off you. You have a strong effect on me Bella. I wish you could be mine. You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk on the face of the earth, and then you walk here, naked and, and…"

And I couldn't finish because at that instant our lips crashed together. I didn't know who initiated the kiss, but I had a suspicion that it was me, trying to express my self with what words couldn't say. The kiss was forceful and passionate; it was not gentle at all. This whole argument had left us fuming, that our actions were not gentle as I wish they could be. I wanted to be tender with her, because she looked so delicate, but my body had a mind of its own, and when Bella moaned against my mouth, my tongue slid between her lips and explored her hot cavern.

My hands were entwined in her hair, caressing her scalp and pulling at her hair slightly. Meanwhile Bella's hands were traveling from my face, neck and chest, until her fingers started fumbling with the buttons of my shirt. Unable to do the task at hand, she desperately tore all the remaining buttons, causing them to fly all over the place. Once my shirt was undone, she pushed the material off my shoulders. She broke the kiss and exhaled deeply, looking at my naked torso. I think she must've liked what she saw, because her eyes became a darker shade of brown. She was aroused. Unable to resist her, I grabbed her by her neck and crashed our lips again. This time her naked torso pressed against mine and I harden even more if possible. She pushed against my chest and broke the kiss again, startling me.

"Edward, I'm naked and you are wearing too many clothes" and for a second, I realized that I had to stop, this was getting out of hand. But that thought escaped my mind as I felt her lips planting hot kisses from my chest to my stomach, following the hairy trail leading to the place where I wanted to feel her the most. I was lost in the sensation once more as I felt her hands fumbling with my belt and pants, fingers lingering against my prominent bulge. As she was doing her task, she knelt in front of me. When Bella had my pants unfastened, she frantically pushed them down , along with my boxers, around my ankles. This action caused my free cock to bob a little, hitting her on the cheek bone. Instantly, she wrapped a hand around my shaft and placed a kiss on the tip.

"Fuck Bella, not now" I cursed, threading my fingers on her hair and pulling her towards my mouth. Our lips met once more as out tongues started battling. My hands traveled from her neck, to her back until they rested on her ass. I squeezed her cheeks and she jumped, wrapping her legs around my wait. A moaned escaped our throats as she trapped my hard erection between her wet pussy and my stomach.

I stepped out of my pants and carried her towards the bedroom. She was wriggling her pelvis, creating a delicious friction in out lower parts. The pleasure she brought me, transformed me. I felt like a caveman, I wanted to devour her completely, she made me loose control and I started kissing her neck frantically, sucking on a spot that was making her moan and squirm. I knew that I would leave a mark, but I didn't care, even though she was not mine, I wanted to leave her a souvenir.

"God, Edward, I want you to fill me" she whimpered. Suddenly the bed seemed very far, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I placed her on the dressing table and started showering her with kisses. My lips clasped around her hard nipple as my hand caressed her other breast. Her finger threaded on my hair, massaging my scalp. I exhaled against her skin and I could smell her arousal. My mouth watered, I wanted to taste her.

I parted her legs and as I saw her beautiful bare sex exposed in front of me, I dived right in. I placed a teasing kiss on each of her outer lips, then licked her wet slit, earning a throaty moan from Bella. Finding her little bundle of nerves, I started sucking greedily, as if I was a starved man presented with food for the first time. She started to scream my name while thrusting herself towards my face. I couldn't get enough of her delicious nectar.

"Oh my God, Edward, it feels so good" she cried. Having the urge to bring her over the edge, I inserted one finger inside of her. I was surprised at how fucking tight she was, so I started pumping and sucking harder, because I couldn't wait to be inside of her. Suddenly, her walls started clapping against me and her back thumped against the mirror, stretching her sexy body as she came. My name was coming out of her lips. A proud grin spread over my lips as I lapped the last of her juices.

"Wow, Edward, that was amazing" she said, pulling me to her lips. I knew she could taste her self in me and that thought had me almost coming. Rosalie never kissed me after oral sex.

"I've never come that way" Bella said as she pulled apart and pleaded "Now please Edward, let me ride that beautiful cock"

I couldn't form any coherent word at this moment, so I just nodded. I carried her to the bed and leaned on my back. She had me trapped between her knees as she started lowering herself towards me. Her pussy lips spread in front of me as she grabbed my hard member and started stroking it. Precum was oozing from the tip.

"Mmm… so perfect and long" she purred as my tip grazed her. My heart was pounding with anticipation. I placed my hands on her hips as my head entered her. Inch by inch, I could feel her as she was sliding down. She was sofuckingtight that I almost came right there. I heard her whimper, but I was too mesmerized as I looked at our bodies becoming one. Once I was buried deep inside her, I looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. I saw a tear on her cheek. I frowned at her reaction.

"What's wrong Bella?" I said, my voice cracking with desire.

"Don't move just yet" she murmured. I could feel that she was really tense.

"Bella, am I hurting you?" I asked concerned. I gathered all my strength to pull apart, but she stopped me.

"Don't, it's just you are filling me completely, it's hard to take all of it" she said. I caressed her cheek, drying her tear with my thumb. I brought her to me and started kissing her lips. My other hand traveled between our bodies and I started to thumb her clit. I earned a moan from her.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked again. I knew I was rather long and she was so tight.

"No, actually, it's starting to feel so…" she didn't finish the sentence as I kissed her again. She started grinding against me, rocking her hips in a circular motion. It felt sofuckingamazing, but her slow pace was killing me. After several minutes, her tempo started to increase as my hands were kneading and playing with her nipples. She looked so fucking gorgeous. She looked like a goddess. Her skin was glowing, it was surreal.

I couldn't take it anymore, I flipped us, so I was on top. She squealed in delight as I threw her legs over my shoulders, the new angle allowing me to penetrate her deeper.

"Does it feel good, baby?" I asked breathlessly. I was pounding into her slowly, but each thrust more firmly. Her breasts were jiggling erotically with each thrust.

"Yes, Edward, God yes!" she cried in pleasure. "Faster"

Right on cue, I started pounding harder and faster, filling her completely. The only sounds in the room were her moaning, my groaning and ours skin slapping. With each thrust, my balls slapped against her ass. I increased my tempo and thumbed her clit again. I knew that I was almost coming and I wanted to send her over the edge once more before I let go.

"Bella baby, cum for me please" I said as I fucked her brains out. As I said those words, I could feel her clenching against my cock and suddenly her body started convulsing.

"Oh Edward, fuck"

And she came on me, and it was the most beautiful thing in the fucking world. So I let go, and I came hard, emptying myself inside of her. It was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. I collapsed on top of her, supporting my weight on my elbows.

"Wow" said Bella, laughing. I started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked amused, looking at Bella. She had a smile from ear to ear on her face, her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"Nothing, it's just… sex had never been this way for me before" she confessed looking at my eyes, skin flushed. Our bodies were still connected and covered in sweat.

"For me neither, figures I went to that party" I said smiling. Her hand went to caress my cheek. I placed a gently kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's take a shower"

I took her to the shower and we ended up having sex again. It was gentle and peaceful, nothing like the frantic sex we had on the bedroom. And this time, however, not only our bodies were joined, but our souls merged together. Once outside, we went to bed, I tucked both of us under the sheets and Bella ran her long finger through my hair, soothingly. I looked at her face once more, tattooing the image of her on my mind, because I knew that once I closed my eyes, I was never going to see her again.

^*^

"Edward"

As I heard my name, I jerked up. I looked at the side of the bed were Bella was, but it was empty. My eyes scanned the room until they rested on Rosalie, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked groggily, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"It's ten to five, so get your beautiful ass out of bed because I'm starving" she said surveying the room. She looked at me with an amused expression. "I take it that you had a long night?"

"You have no idea" I said, remembering every detail of my night with Bella. It seemed like a dream. Waking up without her made her seem somewhat like an illusion. Like it never happened or that it happened in my head. But it had been real and intense. "How was your night?"

"Let's say that Emmett scored more that a touch down" she said blushing. I snorted and it was follow with an awkward silence. "He says hi, by the way"

Silence. Then I burst out laughing so loud that my stomach muscles hurt (or maybe it was because of the sex). Rosalie joined me and the awkwardness went away. I patted the spot beside me and she came to sit down.

"I brought your jacket back; you left it at the club" she said as I saw she had it cradled in her arms and in her hand she was clutching an envelope. It was the hotel stationary. She saw me eying it and said:

"Oh, I forgot, they left this in the front desk for you" Rosalie said handing me the envelope. "Well I'm taking a shower and then we can grab something to eat"

As she was about to stand up, I pulled her to me and hugged her. She hugged me back. We remained like that for a couple of minutes. We pulled apart, smiled at each other and she stood up, I smacked her ass playfully and she squealed.

Once she was in the bathroom. I opened the envelope and read the letter.

**Edward, **

**Thank you for everything. I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved. I know, it was childish, immature and stupid, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know two things: **

**First, I had an amazing night; you show me so many things in a couple of hours. I felt a beautiful connection to you and it's good that this was just a one time thing because you are married. I will always remember you. Thank you for giving me the best night ever. **

**Second, I hope you don't mind, but I took a twenty from your wallet. I needed to grab a cab. Maybe some day I could pay you back. **

**B. **

As I read this, I felt a tug in my heart, but I wore a smile on my face.

**Author's Note****: **

This is a One-shot. However, I have some idea swirling in my head about this story. I don't know if I'm going to be able to put them in order or not, but if you want to see more of this story, reviews are always encouraging. Tell me what you think and if I should give it a try. For now, it is a one-shot. Thank you.


End file.
